


Jamilton Month 2020 One Shots

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Domestic, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Bonding, Single Parents, more one shots to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Jamilton Month 2020.*prompts may not be in order or not on time. it's my a03 page, I make the rules.*
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Sneaky Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Child AU
> 
> The next prompt (Cartoons) will include part 2 of this one shot.

When Washington announced there would be a ‘bring your child to work day’ Alexander was a little surprised. Washington was generally a professional man and such an event seemed mildly the opposite. The man himself claimed it was to promote ‘positive relations in the workplace’ which was well-known to everyone to be code for ‘make Jefferson and Hamilton not cause a scene for one day.’ Though they often had a hard time containing themselves, Washington knew Alexander wouldn’t dare get angry in front of his son and daughter. Since Eliza died, he hadn’t wanted to make the lives of his eight- and six-year-olds any more stressful. Philip was excited for anything and was excited to go when Alexander got them up that morning. Angelica on the other hand, was a little scared. She was never one for socializing. Despite this, when Alexander told her she was welcome to go to school instead, she immediately backpedaled and got in the car without her backpack. 

It was strange seeing all the smaller versions of his coworkers as he made his way to his office with his children. The Secretary of War’s son was playing with the twins of the Secretary of Education and Alexander’s own assistant was allowing her middle school aged daughter to play math games at her desk. He doubted much work actually get accomplished today but when did it ever in the federal government? Despite the relaxed state of the office, Alexander Hamilton would not let his work go undone. He sat Philip and Angelica on chairs by his desk and they played a hushed game of Crazy Eights on their laps. 

Alexander got invested in a particularly difficult financial matter and his kids took the opportunity to slip out of the room. Though he never considered himself a neglectful single father, it took him over an hour to realize that he was in his office alone. Eliza’s annoyed voice sounded in his head and he knew her ghost would haunt him for the rest of his natural life if he didn’t go and find his children that instant. He closed the document he was working on and headed out the door of his office. He looked around the main hallway where most of his coworkers were but he could find neither the brown curls of his son Philip nor Angelica’s long, smooth hair that reminded him of her mother. He had nearly run himself ragged before he saw two girls with bouncing curls and big brown eyes exit Thomas Jefferson’s office, his children in tow. The older girl, around ten, was teaching Philip how to make a braided plastic keychain as they walked and Angelica and the younger girl, who were both around six, were talking about their favorite cartoons. Despite where they had emerged from, Alexander heaved a sigh of relief. 

He walked up to his kids who said “Hi, Dad” in unison, attempting to feign innocence. 

“You two know you aren’t supposed to walk off like that,” he reminded them. “Your mom’s ghost would come back to haunt me if I ever lost you.” 

After chuckling at the thought, Angelica and Philip apologized quietly. 

Alexander turned to the children who were with his own. He put his hand out to shake the oldest’s hand. When she stared at it like it was a slithering snake, he added, “Stranger danger, right. I’m Alexander Hamilton, the dad of these two little runaways. Who are you, little lady?” 

Looking at the ground, she said, “I’m Martha Jefferson but everyone calls me Patsy because I have my mom’s name. She’s dead.” 

_Mine too, kid,_ thought Alexander. To the girl he said, “Oh, um, sorry to hear that. Is that your sister?” 

Patsy nodded. “That’s Mary. She’s called Polly because...I don’t know why.” 

_Martha and Mary also known as Patsy and Polly. Children with names nearly as stupid as your politics._

Alexander rarely took back or felt sorry for any of his words but he was thankful he did not say such a rude thing out loud. 

“What have you guys been up to?” 

“Well,” began Patsy. Alexander noted that she shared his adversary’s Virginian accent but slightly stronger. “Pip and Angie were bored in your office so they snuck out. Me and Polly were waiting on the bench waiting for Daddy to get his stuff out of the car so we said hi to them and we waited together. Then my Daddy unlocked his office and we asked him if they could come inside too. He said yes and we all went in and started playing with our Legos. Pip helped Angie build the coolest castle I’ve ever seen and me and Polly played the bad guys and tried to rob them. Daddy accidentally tripped over some on his way back from getting coffee and got it all over his shirt” —Alexander laughed at the thought of Jefferson screaming as he tripped over Legos and split scalding coffee on his work shirt— “Then we got bored and Pip said he liked the keychain on my backpack so i started showing him how to make one but Daddy had a meeting so we had to come back outside. And now we’re talking to you.” 

“Sounds like you guys had fun,” Alexander said, turning to Pip and Angie. They both nodded enthusiastically. 

“Dad,” said Pip in his ‘I’m about to ask for something’ tone. “Patsy and Polly are going back down to their home in Virginia called Monty-something-” 

“Monticello,” Patsy corrected. 

“Right, what she said,” Pip continued. “For the weekend and Angie and I really, really want to go.” 

“No way,” Alexander said instinctively. “You two are too young to go that far without me.” 

“You could come with us!” Polly suggested. Alexander was a little surprised when she spoke as he had nearly come to the conclusion she couldn’t. When he had blinked away his surprise he began to laugh. 

“I don’t know how much your dad talks about me,” he said. “But I don’t think he wants me at his fancy estate.” 

“They have _horses,_ dad, please,” Angie pleaded. 

“And a really big TV,” added Pip. 

Alexander sighed. “Maybe not the whole weekend but one playdate couldn’t hurt.” Before the kids could start celebrating, Alexander asked, “Have you actually asked Jefferson about this?” 

All of the kids shook their heads. 

“Now that I’ve said yes, you expect me to, don’t you?” 

“You’re kind of a push over, dad,” admitted Pip. “Especially since Mom…” 

“I’m not going to ask Jefferson if my kids can come to his nice house. I have morals.” 

“Dad, please?” Angie and Pip asked together. 

“I have work to do.” 

“Mr. Hamilton, please,” begged Patsy and Polly with big puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine,” Alexander conceded. “Those big brown eyes of yours have magic powers. Maybe if Jefferson used his instead of being a grade A-” Alexander caught himself. “a meanie, he’d get more of his ideas passed.” 

Patsy and Polly chuckled at that. 

And that is how Alexander Hamilton found himself at his rival’s office door the next day, a Friday, trying to get an one-day-only invite to a Jefferson family vacation. _The things I do for my kids,_ he thought to himself. He knocked on the door and held his breath. 

“Hamilton, it’s after 5, what could you possibly want?” Jefferson asked in an annoyed tone, He had a bag on one shoulder. “I’m going home.” 

“That’s actually what I’m here about,” Alexander said, eliciting a confused look from the Virginian. “My kids and yours, sneaky bastards, made plans for my kids to join you on your family trip back home for the weekend then asked me and never asked you. So I’m here to ask you.” 

Jefferson had a strange look on his face which Alexander assumed was related to the fact that he had called his little girls ‘sneaky bastards’ “I don’t mind taking them with us. My girls need more friends.” 

“Do you mind taking me with you?” Alexander asked hurriedly. “We would only be for the day, of course. I don’t want my kids going three states down without me. They’re only 8 and 6.” 

“I mind,” Jefferson began. “but I suppose you’re right. See you Saturday.” 

“See you Saturday,” Alexander repeated, a little quieter. 

“And Hamilton?” Jefferson asked on his way out. “Don’t call my kids sneaky bastards.”


	2. Horses & Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hijinks of the Hamiltons and Jeffersons at Monticello. 
> 
> Prompt: Toy 
> 
> (Sequel to Sneaky Bastards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is squeaky clean, wholesome fun for the whole family, enjoy. 
> 
> okay, so there's swearing, I can't help that.

The ride down to Virginia was more fun than Alexander expected. He and his kids played the usual road trip games: I Spy, the alphabet road sign game, and Angie’s personal favorite, ‘Are We There Yet?” There were songs that he liked, songs that Pip liked, songs that Angie liked, and songs that combinations of them liked. Finding a song they all liked was striking gold and Alexander found himself the whole mine. He doubted he would be half as happy when he arrived at Monticello and was faced with the stain on the name of the United States. He tried not to think about it. 

When the Hamiltons arrived at the Jefferson family home, Alexander could not help but note how fucking huge it was. The place Alexander had saved up to buy his family looked like a broom closet in comparison. As Alexander locked his car, Jefferson greeted him and his family rather cordially. The Virginian was in the most relaxed clothes he had ever seen him in: a loose button-up and nice jeans. They were still a step above the sweats Alexander liked to sport when he was more absorbed in his work than his fashion sense. He watched Patsy and Polly race up to Angie and Pip and engulf them both in a hug. Alexander couldn’t help but smile at their happiness. As he looked up, he noticed Jefferson doing something similar. He would only admit it to himself but Jefferson’s smile wasn’t half bad. Okay, it was cute but that was limited to a fleeting half-thought. Alexander slipped into his trademark scowl he wore in Jefferson’s presence before he could meet his eye. They all headed inside. 

As it turned out, Angie and Pip were absolutely correct: there were horses, and a really big TV. There weren’t enough horses for all of them to ride all at once so Pip and Angie took turns on Polly’s smaller horse. Alexander decided he did not want to ride a horse that day, or possibly ever after Jefferson’s horse attempted to eat his hair out of his bun. Everyone had laughed as he jumped with an unflattering yelp away from the creature. His feigned pout didn’t last long as Angie took the reins of Polly’s horse and looked so cute that he had to snap tons of pictures. 

Then while Jefferson made dinner, which surprised Alexander a little when he mentioned he would, Alexander and his kids got a chance to see Doc McStuffins in a size larger than they thought possible. Then they had to tear their eyes from it to eat whatever Jefferson had made. It was a popular rumor around the office that Thomas Jefferson was obsessed with cheesy pasta but Alexander was still surprised to be met with it when he sat down at the table. 

“You really are a macaroni fucker,” he couldn’t help but say. The kids made an ‘ooh’ sound as if it were middle school again and he would be sent to the principal’s office. 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes slightly and said sharply, “Language!” Then Phillip began laughing hysterically and everyone followed suit. Soon, no one was sure what they were all laughing about. 

After dinner, Alexander offered to help the dishes. The two rivals fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence that was only interrupted by the clanking of dishes and running water. Nothing had been said long after the last dish was washed and both men were leaning against the kitchen counter. A flash of dark curls comes from around the corner and both of them are met with the big puppy dog eyes of Patsy Jefferson. 

“Need something, pumpkin?” Jefferson asked in a tone sweeter than he had heard from the Virginian before. Sure enough, she lifted her hands and showed them both lego figures. 

“Me, Angie, Polly, and Pip are playing Hunger Games with our Legos and we need more tributes,” she said. “Polly’s got District 1 and 4. Pip has 8 and 12.. Angie has 5 and 6. I have 2 and 3. That leaves 3, 7, 9, and 11.” 

“I’ll take 3 and 11,” Alexander said quickly. Jefferson gave him a strange look. “What? 3 has technology and Rue is from 11 so it has to be great.” 

Jefferson chuckled. “You’ve read the books?” 

“Nooo,” Alexander said, his voice raising an octave. Quietly he added, “I’ve seen the movies once, twice, or a hundred times.” 

“I guess I’m taking 7 and 9.” 

“Sucks for you,” Patsy said. “No one wins from there.” 

“It might be their lucky day. You never know.”   
“I doubt it.” 

Angie, Pip, and Polly were gathered in Patsy’s room around a cornucopia made of Legos and three different hats. One hat had the two tributes from each district and the second hat had different events, positive and negative, and the third hat was for supplies collected at the cornucopia. Angie pulled the first two variables from the hat and one of Pip’s tributes found themselves with an axe which he later used to murder one of Alexander’s tributes. It went on like this until Pip and Patsy were left with a tribute from 12 and 2. Each father silently rooted for their child. 

Alexander jumped for joy, quite literally, when Pip’s tribute decapitated Patsy’s remaining tribute and broke the cornucopia with one of his feet. “De-cap-i-tat-ed! In your face Jefferson! I win again!” 

“Actually Philip won,” Angie interjected. 

“Shh let me have my moment.” 

‘You destroyed the cornucopia!” Patsy whined. “That took forever to build.” 

Alexander looked at the wreckage of Legos that used to be the cornucopia and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay,” Polly said in place of her sister. “The game was over anyway.” 

Alexander looked at the window at the setting sun. “Looks like we have to go.” 

“Nooo,” Angie and Pip whined together. 

“It’s getting late,” Alexander said, taking Angie, who was stifling a yawn, into his arms. “Thank you Jefferson for a lovely day but my kids and I should be getting back to New York.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Jefferson asked. “It’s getting dark out and it’s not a short drive.” 

“Are you going to miss me?” Alexander mocked in jest. Jefferson scoffed. “Well, I actually had fun so I might consider letting my kids come back here.” 

“Who said you were invited back?” Jefferson said with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“Daddy!” Patsy protested. 

Jefferson caressed her hair. “I’m only kidding, honey.”   
“Good because I want to experience the ‘southern hospitality’ you people constantly boast about,” Alexander said. 

“I let you into my home and made you dinner, I think that’s plenty of ‘southern hospitality’.” 

“Kind of overrated, isn’t it?” 

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Get off my property, Hamilton.” 

Alexander bit back a smile. “I’d be happy to.” 

He and his kids got into the car and pulled away. He was surprised to find himself looking forward to the next playdate between his kids and Jefferson’s.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! 
> 
> it's a little silly and a little short but I needed to do it to get something out there. 
> 
> lmk what you think!!


End file.
